


i wear my heart right on my sleeve

by fallizbian



Series: calm this angry heart [3]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Firbiam, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallizbian/pseuds/fallizbian
Summary: the final installment of the firbiam series, the morning after "i'm hiding in plain sight".
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Series: calm this angry heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	i wear my heart right on my sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sarah for beta-reading it for me again :) please accept my apologies for continuing to drag you back into this ship (that's a lie i'm not at all sorry)

Kirby woke up before Fallon, stretching herself out like a cat on her side of the bed and  proceeding to almost fall off. When she managed to right herself, Liam was smirking at her above Fallon’s shoulder, a twinkle in his eye. 

“Good morning,” he said, smoothing a hand over Fallon’s hair. It was tangled and messy in such a way that she knew Fallon wouldn’t dare let see the light of day. Kirby was endlessly endeared by the little parts of Fallon that she got like this. “How’d you sleep?”

Kirby smiled at him, wrapping her arms around herself and snuggling deeper into his covers. “I don’t think I’m ever leaving this bed,” she said, tucking herself into Fallon’s side.

Liam looked down at Fallon. “She’s such a heavy sleeper,” he said. “I would never have guessed that.” Kirby watched him carefully as he tucked Fallon’s hair behind her ear, pressing a soft kiss down to her neck. Even though they’d done this a few times now, Kirby was still struck by just how gentle Liam’s touch was. 

“You know, her birthday is coming up,” he continued. “Have you thought about what to get her?”

Kirby groaned quietly, sitting up a little bit more. “I’m still not sure,” she said. “You got any ideas?” 

Liam nodded, a look in his eyes Kirby didn’t recognize. “Yeah, I have a few thoughts,” he said carefully, as though he was weighing the feel of the words in his mouth. “I need your help with some of them, though.”

This got Kirby’s attention, and she sat up the rest of the way, knocking into Fallon as she did so. Fallon whined, reaching out for Kirby as she burrowed further into bed. Kirby acquiesced, falling back down into the warm covers. Kirby ran her hand up and down her back, leaning down next to Fallon’s ear.

“Rise and shine, babe,” she whispered, her lips trailing over Fallon. She watched Fallon’s lips part in a sigh as her eyes fluttered open to stare at Liam.

“Hi,” she said, pulling the blankets around herself and curling into herself as she gained full consciousness. The shyness was new for Fallon, different from even the other times they’d woken up like this. Usually, Fallon woke up in the mood to cuddle and maybe go for another round. This put Kirby on high alert and she looked at Liam, who simply shrugged at her. 

“Hey,” Kirby said softly, reaching towards her and watching as Fallon recoiled ever so slightly. If she hadn’t spent her whole life learning all of Fallon’s tells, she probably wouldn’t have even noticed. “What’s wrong?”

Fallon squirmed a bit, looking back and forth between Kirby and Liam. “Nothing’s wrong,” she said quietly, her voice rising at the end. Something was clearly wrong. Kirby quirked an eyebrow at Fallon, who leaned closer into Liam to shield herself from Kirby’s gaze.

“So then why are you acting like neither of us has ever seen you out of a turtleneck?” he asked, and in any other circumstance Kirby would have had to laugh. Liam wasn’t nearly as much of a safe place as Fallon had bet on. 

Fallon groaned, pulling the blanket up over her head. “You know, there are almost five hundred thousand people in Atlanta,” she said through the covers. “How did I manage to find the two nosiest ones to sleep with?”

Liam sighed, exchanging looks with Kirby again. “Fallon, we can’t do this if you’re not willing to talk to us. Something happened last night, and we need to talk about it.”

“Don’t I get a coffee first?” Fallon whined. Kirby grinned, happy that at least Fallon didn’t seem too upset with them if she was begging for coffee. She slipped out of bed, swaying her hips with each step towards the kitchen. She heard a rustle from the bed and grinned back, catching Fallon’s eye as she popped up to watch her slip into her underwear and walk away. 

She programmed Liam’s usual coffee into his fancy machine first, which turned out to be a good thing because he wandered out of the bedroom, also naked, as it was beeping. She grabbed the mug, handing it to him and wrinkling up her nose as he leaned in to kiss her cheek in thanks.

“I can’t decide how I’m supposed to feel about that,” she said. “But this is not at all what I had thought I’d be doing six months ago.”

Liam shrugged, slipping onto one of the stools. “Don’t make it weird, it’s not like I’m trying to eat you out. Besides, you’re not really my type.”

Kirby laughed. “No shit, we have the same type.” She gestured towards the bedroom. “Speaking of our type, where’s she at?”

“Hopped in the shower,” Liam said. “She’s trying to avoid this conversation as long as she possibly can. That’s actually why I wanted to talk to you.” He set the mug down on the table, furrowing his brow. “She’s never freaked like that on us before.”

“So what are you getting at?” she asked, frowning. “It could just be that position wasn’t doing it for her, or she panicked at the feeling of us holding her down.”

Liam scoffed. “You and I both know that she loves it, even if she’d never admit it.” Kirby nodded, remembering just how desperate Fallon had been the first time they’d tried that, with Kirby sitting behind her holding her hands and whispering in her ear while Liam was between her legs. “No, I think something else is going on. But that’s not really what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“No?” Kirby asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“No,” he said. “I want to talk about her birthday.”

Kirby’s eyes flitted to the bedroom door. “You know, you’re going to ruin the whole element of surprise talking about it with her right here,” she said.

Liam shrugged. “You and I both know she’s gonna milk the shower thing for another ten or fifteen minutes,” he said. He paused for a moment, his eyes flickering up to her. “I want us to go away together.”

Kirby stared at him. Up until this point, it’d been just sex. Sure, they might have fallen asleep in the same bed and gone again in the morning, but at the end of the day they’d just been sleeping together and nothing more. If Liam meant what she thought he did, that would take it to another level. Kirby felt her stomach twist.

“As in,  _ away _ away? Together?” she asked. Liam nodded. “Do you understand what that would mean for what we’re doing?”

Liam nodded again. “I want this to be more,” he said steadily, wrapping his fingers around his coffee to take another sip. “I like her, more than anyone else but you could possibly understand. And I know our relationship is different, Kirby, but I really like you too. I want to talk about us all being together, and I want to do it over her birthday.”

Kirby dug her fingers into the palm of her hand. This was more than she ever would’ve dared to hope for. She’d been suppressing her feelings for Fallon for half her life, and the idea that perhaps they could actually be together was one that she’d not dared to voice. She still woke up half the days wondering if the sex was all just a dream. When she didn’t respond, Liam took a step towards her, setting his coffee down and furrowing his brow. 

“Kirb?” he asked. Tentatively, he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her in towards his chest. It was probably the most intimate they’d ever truly been. They’d been naked together more times now than Kirby could count, but she felt far more vulnerable standing here in his arms than she ever had in bed together. “Kirby, tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I don’t even know how that would work,” she said into his chest, not daring to lift her head.

“And you think I do?” he asked incredulously. “Kirb, I’m just as new to this as you are. I think the point is that we figure it all out together.”

“What if she only wants you?”

“And what if she only wants  _ you _ ?”

Kirby rolled her eyes, even though she knew Liam couldn’t see. “She’s never wanted me before. And she chased you to Idaho. To a ski lodge. I was there, remember?”

Liam grabbed her chin, lifting it to force Kirby to look at him. “Do you seriously not see the way she looks at you, Kirby?” he said. There wasn’t really a tone of question in his voice, so Kirby stayed quiet. The intensity of his gaze made her want to squirm, though. He sighed. “Look, we won’t know until we try. There are a million and one things to work out. But I want to try, and I think you do too. Please. Do this with me. With  _ us. _ ”

Kirby swallowed hard, but nodded. “Fine,” she said. “Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.”

* * *

Fallon wandered into the kitchen a few minutes later, fully dressed in her clothes from yesterday. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes red and puffy, and it took Kirby a moment to realize this wasn’t from the shower but rather that she’d been crying. Liam reached for her, but Fallon receded into herself, wrapping her arms around her body as if to protect herself. The air in the room shifted. 

“Fallon,” Liam said. “Please.”

“What’s wrong?” 

Fallon took a deep, shaky breath. “I think I’m going to go home,” she said, reaching for her phone on the counter next to Kirby. Kirby grabbed it before Fallon could, sliding it closer to herself. Fallon sighed, the blotchy red on her cheeks growing deeper.

“Babe.” Liam said. “I’m really worried about you.” He glanced at Kirby beside him, then reconsidered. “ _ We _ are really worried about you. Can we sit down?”

Fallon looked down at her wrist, rubbing it when she realized she must have left her watch in the bedroom. “I’m, uh, late for a meeting,” she tried weakly. Kirby frowned, exchanging another look with Liam. She took a step towards Fallon, running her fingers down Fallon’s arm. At the touch, Fallon practically deflated into her arms, and Kirby’s worry only grew deeper as she stood there. Over Fallon’s head, which had fallen onto Kirby’s chest with a sniffle, Liam gestured to the couch. 

“Can we talk, now?” Kirby asked quietly, trying to move them in that direction. She’d never seen her look so vulnerable. She still wouldn’t meet Kirby’s eyes, but she nonetheless let herself be guided over to the couch. She practically fell onto it, snuggling herself into Liam’s arms as Kirby rubbed her back. “Fallon?”

When Fallon looked up, there were tears gathering in her eyes and a grimace making its way onto her face. She took a deep breath, as if steadying herself. Kirby’s heart fell when she thought of all the different things Fallon could be gearing up for. She didn’t want to continue this. She felt like something had happened last night that she didn’t want. She only wanted Liam from now on, not Kirby.

“I messed up,” Fallon said in a small voice. Of all the things Kirby had imagined, that hadn’t been one of them. 

Liam chuckled. Kirby didn’t understand how he could be so  _ relaxed  _ right now. “I find that hard to believe, Fal,” he said. “Do you want to explain a little more?”

Fallon pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes, rubbing at them with another deep sigh. She disentangled herself from both Liam and Kirby, standing up.

“I can’t keep doing this anymore.”

Kirby knew it didn’t actually happen like that, but she swore she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. She leaned into Liam in the gap Fallon had left, trying to steady herself. Less than ten minutes ago she and Liam had been talking about how to take this to the next level, and now Fallon wanted to call it off entirely? A knot tangled within her, twisting itself deep in her belly.

Liam appeared to be a little more stable than Kirby, because he simply looked at Fallon and narrowed his eyes.

“Why not?” he asked. Fallon twisted her hands in front of her body, the blush returning to her cheeks. “Fallon, you don’t get to just walk away from this and not tell us why.”

This appeared to have been the wrong thing to say, because Fallon’s eyes snapped up, anger settling into them. “I don’t have to tell you anything,” she said, a bitter tang to her voice. “ _ This _ isn’t anything. We’ve just been sleeping together and I don’t owe you  _ anything _ .”

_ Oh _ . 

So it had meant more to them than it had to her. Tears pricked into Kirby’s eyes, and she could feel her face contorting into a grimace. When Fallon’s eyes fell over her, though, the anger softened and her arms twitched as though she wanted to reach for Kirby.

“I don’t understand,” Kirby said quietly. “I thought things had been going well. Fallon, I don’t understand.”

“Kirby, I—” Fallon started. The bitterness was gone, replaced by an emotion Kirby can’t quite place. Hurt, maybe, but that didn’t make sense. “I just can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep coming over here and pretending like everything is fine and falling asleep in both your arms as though I—”

She stopped herself suddenly from the steady build that Kirby didn’t think she’d even realized she was on. 

“As though what, Fallon?” Liam asked. Fallon sighed. Her next words were quiet and strained.

“As though I don’t love you both, okay?”

Kirby couldn’t help the laugh that burst forward from her mouth. “Hold on a second,” she said. “Fallon, you’re trying to end this because you  _ love _ us?”

Liam let out a breath that Kirby didn’t think he realized he was holding. He stood, dislodging Kirby from his arms so he could gather Fallon into them. She was still stiff, but Kirby could see her relax a little bit as Liam wrapped his arms around her. “You stupid, stupid girl,” he said, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. Finally catching her breath, Kirby stood, worming herself into the embrace. “God, I love you.”

Fallon tensed again. “What?” she asked. Kirby could see the gears spinning in her mind, so Kirby leaned in to kiss her, losing herself in Fallon’s lips and wrapping herself around Fallon.

“Do you get it yet?” she asked when they pulled back to take a breath. Liam had leaned down to trace his lips along Fallon’s neckline in a move almost identical to the previous night. “We love you too, you silly girl.”

Fallon sucked a breath in, and Kirby wasn’t sure if it was because of what she’d said or the way Liam was sucking a mark into the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Either way, Kirby watched as the stress dissipated from Fallon’s face, ceding into arousal. Her pupils dilated and her breath quickened as Liam skated a hand under her shirt. Kirby smirked, lifting the shirt with her own hand that tangled with Liam’s in the small of Fallon’s back.

“I don’t know how you could ever think we wouldn’t want you,” Kirby said, walking her fingers up Fallon’s spine as Liam moved to lift her shirt over her head. Fallon huffed, reaching over to slip a hand into a cup of Kirby’s bra. She danced her fingers along Kirby’s breast, smirking at the sharp breath she managed to elicit.

From behind, Liam mirrored Fallon’s actions on herself, and he and Kirby both had to laugh at the way Fallon’s hand stuttered against her when he brushed his fingers over her nipple. 

“I— how would this even work?” Fallon asked, struggling to catch her breath. Her breasts had always been especially sensitive, and Kirby could tell that she was already getting worked up.

Liam shrugged in response, settling his head on her shoulder to look at Kirby as he continued to twist his hand around under Fallon’s bra. He slipped his other hand around Fallon’s waist to rest there, a few fingers moving underneath the waistband of her underwear in teasing.

“You’re making it very hard for me to think,” she said.

“That’s the point, babe,” Kirby teased. She took Fallon’s hand from where it had settled on her hip, guiding it into her underwear and sighing happily when Fallon’s fingers found the right spot.

“Don’t think too hard,” Liam said, squeezing her waist. “We know we all work well together. The rest will come. And we’ll talk about it.”

“Why don’t we talk about it now?” Fallon huffed in frustration, although the way her hand continued to work against Kirby betrayed her words.

“Oh, you didn’t hear?” Kirby asked, locking eyes with Liam. Fallon’s head snapped up to look at them.

“We’re taking you away for your birthday, Fallon,” Liam said, pressing a kiss down to her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. “A weekend away, just the three of us. We’ll have plenty of time to talk, and plan, and overthink it all.”

Kirby watched as a smile crept its way onto Fallon’s face. Fallon tilted her head, opening herself up to give Liam better access where he continued to kiss her neck.

“Does that sound like a good plan, Fal?” Kirby asked, grabbing her free hand and running her thumb over the back of it. Fallon nodded, pulling Kirby in so she could kiss her properly. 

“The best.”

“Can we go back to bed now?” Liam asked, mumbling against her as his hands skated over her hips and he pulled her back into his. Fallon’s hand that was still in Kirby’s underwear stopped moving, her hand clenching against Kirby as she seemed to forget how to breathe. Kirby took the opportunity to gently pull Fallon’s hand out, pressing a kiss to it before moving it to settle on her own waist.

“Relax,” she said, and she pulled back to admire the flush on Fallon’s cheeks and the way she squirmed against Liam. “Let us take care of you.”

Fallon huffed, but she let Kirby grab her hand and lead her into the bedroom.

“That’s what you always say,” she whined as Kirby pushed her back against Liam’s pillows. Liam flopped on the bed beside them, returning his hand to where it had been teasing under Fallon’s bra.

“That’s because you always look so damn beautiful like this,” he said. Fallon whimpered, grinding against Kirby’s thigh. Kirby laughed, pressing her leg up between Fallon’s and watching her squirm and reach for Kirby.

“You like that, huh?” she asked, undoing the button on Fallon’s pants and slipping a hand around to her ass. Fallon pouted, looking up at Kirby with a look of faux consternation as Kirby reached to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. . 

“Is this how our relationship is gonna go? You two teaming up against me?”

“Absolutely,” Kirby said, unhooking the back of Fallon’s bra and sucking gently at Fallon’s neck as Liam slipped the straps off her shoulders.

“You love it when we tease you,” he added as Fallon made herself comfortable against the bed again, slipping her pants down her legs. Liam propped himself up on an elbow to watch, tweaking Fallon’s nipple as Kirby dragged her underwear down her legs and pressed her legs apart.

“You both suck,” Fallon said as Kirby blew gently on her clit and rubbed her hands against her thighs. 

“Oh?” Kirby asked. She leaned back down between Fallon’s legs. “Do we?” She glanced up at Liam and he nodded, leaning down towards Fallon’s chest. He wrapped his tongue around her nipple, cupping her other breast with a hand as Kirby sucked Fallon’s clit into her mouth. 

“Oh my god, please,” Fallon groaned, arching her back and pressing herself up against the two of them. The rest of whatever she’d been planning to say was lost in lieu of moans as she writhed against the sheets. Kirby paused, wiping her mouth and staring up at Fallon.

“How about now? Do we suck now?” she asked.

“Tease,” Fallon hissed, bucking her hips up as Kirby slipped her fingers into her. She pressed a kiss to Fallon’s upper thigh. “I hate you.”

“No, silly,” Kirby said, kissing her other thigh in the same spot before resting her head on Fallon’s leg to look up at her. “You love us.”

Fallon’s blush returned, and she made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, ducking her head to break the eye contact. Kirby frowned. She opened her mouth to reassure Fallon, but Liam beat her to it.

“It’s okay. We love you too.” He released her skin with a soft pop and kissed the mark he’d left. “God, it feels good to be able to say that.”

Kirby pulled her fingers out of Fallon and sucked them into her mouth before curling up on her side next to Fallon. 

“So we’re really doing this,” she said breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Liam said. “We’re really doing this. All three of us.”

He reached out a hand, tangling his fingers with Kirby’s over Fallon as they all settled in, sex forgotten in lieu of another kind of intimacy.. Fallon looked between them, offering a shy smile as she burrowed into the mattress between them.

“I’m gonna screw it up,” Fallon said. “I’m warning you now.”

Kirby smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Fallon’s mouth.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
